lusterniafandomcom-20200216-history
Report 274
Report #274 Skillset: Nekotai Skill: Angkai Org: Nekotai Status: Completed Oct 2009 Furies' Decision: Now only does momentum loss on head and chest. Problem: Angkai is a action that is seldomly used by the nekotai because it causes momentum loss and besides the gouging of the eyes, the other afflictions it gives, pierced legs, pierced arms, relapsing and severed phrenic nerve are easily cured and not worth the loss of momentum. 0 R: 0 Solution #1: Change angkai so that it only loses momentum when used on the head and removes the eyes. Player Comments: ---on 10/7 @ 23:34 writes: Sounds fine. ---on 10/11 @ 23:19 writes: This form is a strong form that inflicts attacks that hinders smoking (a serious form considering that you can put slickness and other poisons on each attack), as well as can blind with a regen cure. Its simply too easy to repeatedly use this along with its lesser forms of afflictions on the body to easily lock someone and prohibit their healing. As an active and passive hinderer, I can have trouble, and other monks who took quite the nerf after the change have -much- more trouble than the Nekotai who are still beyond formidable in comparison to the other clans. ---on 10/12 @ 22:04 writes: As per the solution removal of the eyes would still cause a loss of momentum. Smoking hindering is still easily cured (smoke myrtle) and the way severedphrenic works, it prevents smoking curing every so often, but with no balance loss in any way shape or form, so they can immediately smoke again and cure whatever it is, not to mention it's easy to cure in the first place, and the nekotai have far more useful locks to use than trying to use severed phrenicnerve. Currently the momentum loss literally makes it not worth it to use for anything other than eyeremoval. If other monk envoys want to improve their combat, then so be it, their envoys can do that but that is not a reason to not envoy a skill that needs changing. ---on 10/14 @ 20:06 writes: While pierced legs and arms are certainly not 'top shelf' afflictions, severed phrenic and relapsing can both be highly effective- the latter especially, given the ways Nekotai can deliver poisons and masked poisons. I think momentum loss is appropriate on gut, at the very least. ---on 10/14 @ 22:45 writes: Relapsing is easily given with anerod, but I guess momentum loss to gut would be okay. Severed phrenic is easily cured and doesn't cause any smoking balance loss whatsoever, if you fail to smoke you can immediately smoke again and it will cure, it's not worth hitting with at the loss of momentum ---on 10/15 @ 01:46 writes: That doesn't change the fact that Nekotai are still one of the most effective means of laying down afflictions, bleeding, dage, and hindering (locking or making long time blind that stops the other's offense). Not only do other monks not have as strong a skillset, but other classes don't have the ability to lay down the ability. Monk changes have put monks into line and besides fixing bugs with the changes, I don't see the need for any buffs for the class yet, especially Nekotai which is the best of the four. ---on 10/15 @ 02:16 writes: So you are basically saying that you disagree because nekotai are better off than other monk classes, not because of any balance concern? Angkai is a skill that is not used much except for the blinding function, this report is just trying to make it more usable.This isn't a huge buff, as has been said by Akui, and others, momentum loss on eye removal(regen affliction) and relapsing would still be there, but the other afflictions which aren't big time afflictions, don't deserve the momentum loss. This isn't going to make Nekotai unstoppable, just provide more options. Your argument that other monks aren't as strong is not the focus of this report. Making angkai more usable is, if you have balance concerns, please state them but stay focused on the matter at hand. ---on 10/15 @ 15:05 writes: Agree mostly. Severedphrenic is considered a fairly serious affliction though, so maybe the momentum loss should stay for that. Don't think it's needed for relapsing though; it takes way too long to fire most of the time and can be given for free with a poison anyway. ---on 10/15 @ 15:21 writes: Oh, forgot to mention this attack should probably not be possible outside forms since it gives a regen aff. ---on 10/15 @ 21:11 writes: I have a hard time seeing severedphrenic as a serious affliction. Failing to smoke doesn't cause you to lose smoking balance so you can smoke again immediately to cure, it isn't very hindering, especially in a 1v1 situation ---on 10/19 @ 13:12 writes: After discussions with a few people and some more analysis, I'm in agreement on severed phrenic requiring momentum loss. Phrenic stacks endurance loss and failed smoking cures- if you combine that with puncturedlung (angknek, no momentum loss), chansu and senso, you can prevent curing phrenic and puncturedlung for at least a salve or herb balance. The endurance loss stacks up very fast for balance users. (thanks to Eamon and a few others for discussing this). ---on 10/20 @ 07:06 writes: After further testing severedphrenic, whole on it's own has miniscule effect. I can see the massive drain combined with punctured lung and I agree that severedphrenic should have a 1 momentum loss. Revised solution: Momentum loss on eye removal/severedphrenic only.